


Сообщники

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пред-канон, мысли на тему компании "наследников 14го".<br/>Фанфик-теория, некоторые вещи из него в каноне потом подтвердились, некоторые - нет.<br/>Написано сильно раньше, чем стало известно про близнецов Нэа и Ману.<br/>Ну, учитывая, что для того, чтобы про них рассказать, Хосино устроила ребут собственной хронологии, будем считать, что это фик по манге до этого ребута =)</p><p>Тикки тут в основном подросток, а Аллен - ребёнок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сообщники

*

  
Мы ждём, собравшись у стола, и тикающие часы уже давно действуют всем на нервы. Я вижу, как недовольно поглядывает на маятник Мария, словно размышляя, не оборвать ли его к чёртовой матери, и не могу не согласиться с тем, что да, пора, пора. Мариан по десятому разу за последние полчаса барабанит пальцами по столешнице, смотрит на дверь и нетерпеливо закуривает. В комнате уже не продохнуть от дыма, и я читаю на лицах, что скоро кто-нибудь сорвётся и наорёт на Кросса, даже понимая, что этот рыжий задира будет только рад поводу для драки.  
Но прежде, чем это успевает произойти, дверь приоткрывается, и наконец входит Уокер... хотя нет, не входит, а останавливается на пороге и с вежливым возмущением замечает:  
\- Вы с ума сошли... Я в это помещение ребёнка не занесу. Я и взрослым-то не посоветовал бы здесь находиться.  
И он действительно разворачивается и уходит, так что приходится резко вскакивать и всей гурьбой следовать за ним, причём Мария на ходу ругается, как извозчик, по поводу очередной задержки. Ужасные для женщины манеры.  
В другой комнате, куда привёл нас Уокер, благословенно чистый воздух. А сам Мана стоит со свёртком в руках, и я внезапно робею, хотя сам не желал уезжать, пока не увижу.  
\- Ну показывай уже. - Конечно, это Кросс. Кто бы сомневался.  
\- Разумеется. - Уокер бережно отгибает уголок одеяла, и мы все, как один человек, подаёмся вперёд, едва ли не отталкивая друг друга в нашем нетерпении.  
Не знаю, как остальные, а я испытываю разочарование. Нет, я, конечно, не ожидал чего-то уж совсем сверхъестественного, но хоть какой-то знак мог и присутствовать, а так... Рыжевато-русые волосы, чистенькое розоватое личико - ребёнок выглядит совершенно обыкновенным, а обыкновенные дети никогда у меня особых эмоций не вызывали.  
Ну, то у меня.  
\- Какой он хорошенький, - хмыкает Мария, и я вижу, несмотря на её тон, встающие за её спиной призраки материнских инстинктов. - Прямо сразу и не скажешь... Мана, как назовём?  
\- Аллен. - Уокер с любовью глядит на спящего ребёнка, а Мариан неодобрительно замечает:  
\- Да ты никак семьёй решил обзавестись на старости-то лет?  
\- Да, - кивает старший из нас (хотя не настолько старший, чтобы обвинять его в преклонном возрасте, как это только что сделал Кросс). - Аллен будет моим сыном. Я сам его воспитаю.  
\- Уокер, ты бредишь! - вспыхивает Мариан. - Сочувствую твоим нерастраченным отцовским инстинктам (я подавляю улыбку, ведь сам только что думал в этом же духе о Марии), но нельзя обращаться с ним, как с обычным ребёнком!  
\- А что ты предлагаешь? – возражает Мана, крепче прижимая к себе свёрток с младенцем. – Окружить его печатями и днём и ночью нести караул? Да так Граф нас в один миг найдёт!  
\- Мальчики, не ссорьтесь. – Мария отодвигает стул и садится, закинув ноги в сапогах на стол. Я вообще против того, чтобы женщины одевались в мужскую одежду, но я вряд ли смог бы представить конкретно эту женщину иначе чем в камзоле и галифе. К тому же, ей идёт. – Мана, я тоже против, но не поэтому. Ребёнку нужна мать, ты же близко не представляешь, как с детьми обращаться.  
\- Если ты сама на место его матери метишь, позволь напомнить, что нам с тобой и так есть, чем заняться. – Мариан, ненадолго отвлёкшись от Уокера, кладёт руку на спинку занимаемого ей стула. – Чёрный орден ждёт нас.  
\- Ждёт не дождётся, - соглашается Мария. – И угораздило же нас с тобой оказаться совместимыми, а? Ну, нет худа без добра, мы эту ватиканскую лавочку по производству уродов под свои цели приспособим.  
\- Вы бы осторожней, - считаю своим долгом заметить я. – Разоблачение нам ни к чему.  
\- Справимся, - усмехается она.  
\- А обязательно ли нам вообще противостоять Ватикану? – тихо замечает кто-то за моей спиной, но, когда оборачиваюсь, я не могу понять, кто именно это сказал.  
\- Да уж не союзничать же, - морщится Мариан. – Сколько они там Падших на этой неделе организовали, затейники наши упорные? Уокер, но ты не расслабляйся, - смотрит он опять на Ману. – Твою задумку я считаю не менее глупой.  
\- Я хочу вырастить его человеком, - твёрдо говорит тот. – Хорошим человеком. Ведь поймите же – двадцать пятое декабря, это слишком много для простого совпадения!  
\- Ерунда, - отмахивается Кросс. – Эта дата – миф. Православные отмечают Рождество седьмого января, а ещё я про семнадцатое июня слышал. Не корми нас сказками, а то я расскажу тебе, как в Японии ухаживают за могилой совершенно по их версии не взошедшего на крест Христа.  
\- Ты меня не убедил, - упрямо качает головой Уокер. – И за мной преимущественное право решать.  
\- Вот уж мог не напоминать, не забыли, - фыркает Мариан. – Но ты пожалеешь, как пить дать. И что ты вообще ему скажешь, когда он поймёт, кто он, и что папой тебя звал напрасно?  
\- Я буду его приёмным отцом, а не родным, - поправляет Мана. – А что до того, что я ему скажу… посмотрим, когда придёт время. Но он мне доверился и вряд ли это позабудет. Да, и кстати… - Он кладёт свёрток на стол и аккуратно разворачивает, стараясь не разбудить ребёнка. Кто-то охает.  
\- Что с рукой? – спрашивает Мария, глядя на красную сморщенную кожу. – Неужто…  
\- Вот-вот, - кивает Уокер. – Чистота. Так что смотрите не портите слишком отношения с Чёрным орденом.  
\- Пф. – По-видимому, Кросс не считает более нужным продолжать спор. Теперь он смотрит на Марию. – Ну что, пошли? Глядишь, тебе униформу симпатичную подберут. С юбкой.  
\- Мечтаешь увидеть меня в платье, Мариан? – Мария потягивается. – Ха. Только через мой труп. Пойдём.  
Мы все постепенно расходимся - странная группа возрастом от двадцати до тридцати с чем-то (сколько же всё-таки Уокеру лет?), совершенно непохожие друг на друга люди, объединённые только одной вещью, но зато самой важной на свете…

*

  
Я знаю, что Мариан с Маной ждут на втором этаже, поэтому, войдя в заведение, сразу начинаю осматриваться в поисках лестницы. И, увидев её и устремившись к ней, сталкиваюсь с этим мальчиком, лет четырнадцати-пятнадцати на вид, с копной курчавых чёрных волос. Бормочу извинения, и он что-то хмуро буркает в ответ, поправляя очки. Я поднимаюсь и наконец, к своему облегчению, нахожу тех, кого искал. На мой вопросительный взгляд Уокер-старший поясняет:  
\- Аллен спит в нашей комнате. Не нужно его беспокоить.  
Жаль будет не увидеть его. Но за Маной по-прежнему – право решать.  
\- За тобой не следили? – спрашивает Мариан.   
\- Нет вроде бы, - отвечаю я.  
\- Ты мог не заметить, - настаивает Кросс. – За мной вот хвост был, но я его сбросил. Говорю тебе, Уокер, твоя затея становится всё менее безопасной.  
А. Они опять препираются на эту тему.  
\- Ничего не может быть безопаснее, чем быть бродячим циркачом с сыном, - устало говорит Мана – видимо, повторяя это не первый только за сегодня. – Все наши трудности и опасности – совершенно обыденного свойства, и мы надёжно укрыты этой пеленой.  
\- Его бывшие братья и сёстры всё равно к вам притянутся, может быть, сами того не зная. Ты поймёшь, когда они придут?  
\- Я? – улыбается Уокер-старший. – Догадаюсь.  
\- Не льсти себе, Мана. – Мария входит, как всегда, без стука. – Ты не всех знаешь в лицо, а ведь некоторые из них сейчас и сами себя не знают. Вы что тут думаете, что кто-то из вас способен понять, что перед вами Ной, когда он или она ещё не пробудились? Смешные вы, право слово. Как Аллен? Ему уже ведь три скоро, нашему рождественскому мальчику?  
\- Ты много говоришь, - недовольно замечает Мариан. – И поминаешь то, о чём лучше бы молчать.  
\- Здравствуй, Мария. – Мана всегда вежлив с ней, они между собой никогда не ссорятся, как каждый из них – с рыжим Кроссом. – Аллен хорошо развивается, смышлёный здоровый мальчик. Говорит только мало и, к сожалению, уже начал стесняться своей левой руки.  
\- Ох-хо-хо, - вздыхает Мария. – Ну, к нам его не отправляй точно, Орден – это такая клоака, доложу я тебе. Леверьеры последние мозги в близкородственных браках растеряли. Есть пара приличных людей, но они всё больше в поле, а не в политике. Ты, кстати, когда собираешься ему о Чистоте рассказать?  
\- Не сейчас, позже, - качает головой Уокер. – Я думаю его постепенно начать нотной грамоте учить, не говоря, что это.  
\- Слыхал о собаке, которой добрый хозяин, жалея, купировал хвост не сразу целиком, а по маленьким кусочкам? – хмыкает Кросс. – Так вот это про тебя. Думаешь, ему легче будет?  
\- Хорошо, - терпеливо отвечает Мана. - А как бы ты поступил?  
\- Не говорил бы вообще ничего, если бы столкнулись с демонами – только о Чистоте. В нужный момент гены сами сработают.  
\- Я не согласен. Он много мне отдал.  
\- Вечно ты с умными вещами не согласен…  
На обратном пути я снова вижу давешнего мальчишку. Теперь он сидит под лестницей с парой сверстников и играет с ними в карты. Слышу его смех. Ну, хоть у кого-то на сердце не тяжело…

*

  
Наверное, я ещё никогда до этого не видел такого подавленного Ману Уокера. Мы только втроём с ним и с Марианом. Мана глухо говорит, закрыв лицо руками:  
\- Мне больно это видеть, он знает всё лучше меня. Я пытаюсь учить его нотной грамоте, а он поправляет меня в таких нюансах, о которых я бы без него и не задумался. И он так счастлив, считая, что мы придумываем свой собственный язык. Боже, ему же только пять лет, а он шутя играет с такими вещами... Он же передал мне силу, почему?  
Кросс кладёт ему руку на плечо и отвечает, пытаясь смягчить свой ставший привычным жёсткий тон:  
\- Я тебя предупреждал ведь, Уокер. Ты увлёкся надеждой, что это твой сын по имени Аллен, а этот ребёнок старше нас всех, вместе взятых. Думал, раздал твой Спаситель себя по апостолам и стал обычным человеком до поры до времени? Ан нет. У тебя сила, да, но его знание вплетено в каждую клетку его тела. Не пытайся учить мальчишку тому, что ему и так прекрасно известно. Лучше дрессируй его на ваши клоунские штучки и дальше, мало ли что в жизни пригодится, а мы будем выполнять его волю, как умеем.  
\- А ты тем временем будешь привлекать на себя всё внимание, да? - тихо смеётся Мана. - Наслышан о твоих подвигах, наслышан, твоя слава начинает греметь далеко за пределами Чёрного ордена.  
\- А тебе какое дело? - хмыкает Кросс – Кросс-экзорцист, напоминаю я себе. - Ты бродишь себе с приёмным сыном - ну так и броди. Кстати, а о настоящих родителях ты что ему сказал?  
\- Что отказались из-за руки.  
\- Нехилый у мальчугана комплекс уже, небось?  
\- Ну, почти так всё ведь и было...  
К сожалению, я не знаю в тот момент, что Уокера-старшего вижу в последний раз, а Мариана встречу только спустя много лет. Иначе бы непременно принял более живое участие в разговоре, подумал бы о том, как облегчить бремя Маны, сказал бы, что вполне разделяю его убеждение, что Аллена надо растить так, и никак иначе...

*

  
Увы, Аллену уже двенадцать. Уокер-старший мёртв. Вместо Марии - в углу комнаты стоит перетянутый цепями гроб. Из тех, кто был призван тогда, увидеть новорожденного, и половины в живых не осталось. Мариан осунулся и кажется старше, чем есть.  
\- Что теперь? - не могу не спросить я. - Неужто у нас больше нет Музыканта?  
\- Есть, куда он денется, - ворчит, не вынимая изо рта сигареты, Кросс. - Уокер всё передал, хотя таким, скажу я тебе, способом, что я б его ещё раз из могилы вырыл, если б не Граф.   
\- То есть... Он, - и мы оба прекрасно знаем, что речь не о несчастном Мане, - он вернулся?  
\- Да как же. Что, не видишь, Тим тут летает?  
И правда, Тим Кэмпи тут, что-то я чушь несу...  
\- Этот наш покойный блажной, чтоб ему на том свете икнулось, - продолжает тем временем Мариан, - воспитал нам чудесный подарочек – такого же, как сам был, слюнтяя и нытика. Да ещё привязчивого, как щенок. Если б это я тогда за него взялся, он бы на моей могиле джигу плясал, а не контракты заключал с Тысячелетним.   
\- Но ты не был Музыкантом, - тихо замечаю я.  
\- Первый раз об этом жалею, - вздыхает Кросс. Генерал экзорцистов Кросс Мариан. - И мне вот это счастье безмозглое в ученики?! Уокер, твою мать, что я тебе сделал-то такого?..  
Фраза неловко повисает в воздухе - мы оба поворачиваемся, ожидая увидеть во главе стола Ману.  
\- Не хватает его, да? - наконец смущённо бормочу я.  
\- Да уж, - хмурится Мариан. - С этими его околобиблейскими теориями, лекциями на тему того, что каждый имеет право жить и прочей белибердой... Монах какой-то был, честное слово. Надо было в самом начале сдать его в бордель на обработку, у меня даже подходящий на примете был, глядишь, полегчало бы.  
Мне смешно.  
\- Он бы так себя в глазах сына ронять не стал, - отхохотавшись, говорю я.  
\- О да, сынок, зеница ока, - непочтительно хмыкает Кросс. - Слушай, вот объясни мне, что Уокер нам всё время про это двадцать пятое декабря впаривал, а? Насколько я помню старика Иоанна, второе пришествие у нас слегка с апокалипсисом совмещено. Уокер что, хотел нам победу Графа накликать?  
\- Может, хотя бы опять три дня тьмы, - выражаю надежду я. - После которых человечество всё же вернётся.  
\- Дурость какая. Это ж сколько времени пройдёт, пока нормальное вино изготовлять научатся? А одёжку приличную когда купить можно будет? Что мне, в шкурах ходить?  
\- Да ты никак следующие три дня тьмы пережить задумал? – позабавленный, уточняю я.  
\- Да уж не погибать же в них героически, - пожимает плечами Мариан. – Я же не наш Уокер с его задвигами на тему самопожертвования. Не оба наших Уокера, - поправляет он сам себя, и я обращаю внимание, что, кажется, он первый раз признал Аллена тоже Уокером. Мариан вздыхает: - Надо же, двенадцать лет уже прошло… Эх, как порадовался бы старший очередному "совпадению": младшему как раз двенадцать, и первый раз Чистоту пробудил. Прямо чудеса по Евангелиям.  
\- Надеюсь, до его тридцати трёх нам ждать не придётся… - рассеянно замечаю я.  
\- До тридцати. В тридцать три Христа уже убрали, а основной поток чудес в тридцать начался. Впрочем, этот и до тридцати-то вряд ли…  
Я молчу, хотя сам считаю, что если кто и справится с этой часовой бомбой Чистоты, так это он.  
\- Но этот мой новый глупый ученик совершенно не от мира сего, - продолжает тем временем Мариан. – Воспитал же Уокер… Ничего, мы его ещё научим, а то такие не живут точно.  
\- Знанию о роде Ноя в том числе? – спрашиваю я.  
\- Нет, - качает головой Кросс. – Пусть сам всё узнаёт или вспоминает, но рубить хвост дальше по кусочкам я не стану. Понадобится на практике – тогда ещё, может, рассажу что, а так – что ему зря голову забивать?  
\- А он сумеет тогда вовремя применить свою силу?  
\- А вот и проверим. Но до поры до времени ему тоже о ней знать не надо. До поры до времени пусть охотятся за мной. – Мариан хлопает себя по груди. – Мишень тут я. Генерал экзорцистов, наделавший шуму в Ордене, чародей и некромант, спокойно навещающий Японию, когда надо… кто при таком раскладе будет смотреть на сопляка, таскающего мои вещи?  
Э-э. Да Уокер нас всех сумел заразить своим отношением к жизни, я смотрю…  
\- Ты теперь только Ковчегом заниматься станешь? – перевожу тему я.  
Кросс кивает.  
\- Не упускать же такой шанс. Зря я этого задания так добивался, что ли?  
\- Значит, род Ноя всё равно за тобой придёт…  
\- Ну конечно. – Мариан раздражённо бьёт кулаком об стол. – Эх, такая сила им дана, а мозгов-то пожалели. И те, у кого есть, редко их по назначению применяют.  
\- Лучше бы вообще не применяли. Тогда бы у нас и проблем нынешних не было.  
\- Ну да. Ладно, - он встаёт. – Пора мне. Будь осторожней – колесо завертелось полным ходом, скоро наверняка пойдёт охота… В Орден я больше не вернусь, хотя со сменой власти там теперь поприличнее, так что некоторой текущей информации лишусь и предупредить не смогу. Сможешь – заляг на дно.  
\- Если получится. У меня ведь тоже свои обязанности.

*

  
Три года прошло, и больше я Мариана не видел. Вряд ли теперь увижу, как и остальных. Охота, идёт обещанная охота, но я знаю, что ещё не все мертвы, это моя особенность, доставшаяся мне как наследнику, знать, где все остальные…  
Один из нас - в Ватикане. Ноша оказалась непосильна, но лучше б его до того нашли, сколько же теперь новых забот Кроссу с Алленом, а то им старых не хватает…  
Накануне вечером я видел того, кто взял мой след. Молодой ещё человек, сверявшийся с игральной картой в руках. Удивительно, как это мне удалось скрыться, я думал, мой страх выдаёт меня всем вокруг.  
Один из рода Ноя. Меня не оставляет ощущение, что я видел его раньше, но не могу вспомнить, когда. Трудно в этих их искажённых улыбками масках признать человеческие лица. Чудится голос Марии, но я не могу различить слова, хотя она наверняка пытается подсказать мне что-то.   
Ничего. Я выполнял его волю, и с моей смертью какая-то его частица вернётся к нему. Не нужно бояться. Не нужно.  
Мой преследователь может ждать меня за любым поворотом, и мне почти нечего ему противопоставить. Прятаться больше негде, и вряд ли будет легче, если меня загонят в угол, как крысу.   
Поэтому я выйду. Выйду.  
Я не боюсь тебя, Ной, ребёнок невежественный и потому злой. Я видел лучшего из вас и ему служу. Давай, встречай меня, я не боюсь.  
Господи, помилуй меня, грешного…  
  
14-15.04.2008


End file.
